IngmarBirdman
If you're viewing this page, instead try one of these: Ace in the Hole (1951, Billy Wilder) Akira (1988, Katsuhiro Ôtomo) All About Eve (1950, Joseph Mankiewicz) American Movie (1999, Chris Smith) The Americanization of Emily (1964, Arthur Hiller) The Apartment (1960, Billy Wilder) Aquamarine (2006, Elizabeth Allen) Army of Shadows (1969, Jean-Pierre Melville) Astro Boy (2009, David Bowers) Avalon (1990, Barry Levinson) Batman Begins (2005, Christopher Nolan) Before Sunrise (1995, Richard Linklater) Before Sunset (2004, Richard Linklater) The Big Sleep (1946, Howard Hawks) Bigger, Stronger, Faster (2008, Chris Bell) Brazil (1985, Terry Gilliam) Brief Encounter (1945, David Lean) A Brief History of Time (1991, Errol Morris) Bringing Up Baby (1938, Howard Hawks) A Bug's Life (1998, John Lasseter) Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969, George Roy Hill) Casablanca (1942, Michael Curtiz) The Castle of Cagliostro (1979, Hayao Miyazaki) The Cat Returns (2003, Hiroyuki Morita) Catnapped! (1998, Takashi Nakamura) Chinatown (1974, Roman Polanski) Citizen Kane (1941, Orson Welles) Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000, Ang Lee) The Dark Knight (2008, Christopher Nolan) Dawn of the Dead (1978, George A. Romero) Dazed and Confused (1993, Richard Linklater) The Devil Wears Prada (2006, David Frankel) Les Diaboliques (1955, Henri-Georges Clouzot) Diner (1982, Barry Levinson) The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie (1973, Luis Buñuel) Dogville (2004, Lars Von Trier) Dr. Strangelove (1964, Stanley Kubrick) The Driver (1978, Walter Hill) Duck Soup (1933, Leo McCarey) Duck You Sucker! (1971, Sergio Leone) Ed Wood (1994, Tim Burton) 8 Women (2002, François Ozon) The Emperor's New Groove (2000, Mark Dindal) F for Fake (1974, Orson Welles) Fear and Trembling (2004, Alain Corneau) The Flight of Dragons (1982, Arthur Rankin Jr. / Jules Bass) Flowers of Shanghai (1998, Hsiao-hsien Hou) Flushed Away (2006, David Bowers / Sam Fell) From Russia With Love (1963, Terence Young) Fun and Fancy Free (1947, Hamilton Luske / Jack Kinney) Ghost in the Shell (1995, Mamoru Oshii) Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004, Mamoru Oshii) Giants and Toys (1958, Yasuzo Masumura) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2008, Mamoru Hosoda) Goldfinger (1964, Guy Hamilton) The Great Escape (1963, John Sturges) Groundhog Day (1993, Harold Ramis) Hard-Boiled (1992, John Woo) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004, Alfonso Cuaron) Heat (1995, Michael Mann) Hero (2004, Yimou Zhang) The Hidden Fortress (1958, Akira Kurosawa) High and Low (1963, Akira Kurosawa) His Girl Friday (1940, Howard Hawks) Holes (2003, Andrew Davis) How the Earth Was Made (2007, Peter Chinn) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1967, David Swift) Howl's Moving Castle (2005, Hayao Miyazaki) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, Gary Trousdale / Kirk Wise) I Can Hear the Sea (1993, Tomomi Mochizuki) In the Mood for Love (2001, Kar Wai Wong) The Incredibles (2004, Brad Bird) Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989, Steven Spielberg) The Iron Giant (1999, Brad Bird) Kekexili: Mountain Patrol (2006, Chuan Lu) Kiki's Delivery Service (1989, Hayao Miyazaki) Kung Fu Hustle (2005, Stephen Chow) Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986, Hayao Miyazaki) Laura (1944, Otto Preminger) Lawrence of Arabia (1962, David Lean) Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004, Brad Silberling) Little Manhattan (2005, Mark Levin) Live Free or Die Hard (2007, Len Wiseman) The Lord of the Rings (2001-2003, Peter Jackson) The Maltese Falcon (1941, John Huston) Manhattan (1979, Woody Allen) Max Max 2: The Road Warrior (1981, George Miller) Magnetic Rose m (1995, Koji Morimoto) Manhunter (1986, Michael Mann) The Matrix (1999, The Wachowski Brothers) Memento (2001, Christopher Nolan) Millennium Actress (2003, Satoshi Kon) Modern Times (1936, Charlie Chaplin) Monsters Inc. (2001, Pete Docter) Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975, Terry Gilliam) Mr. Death: The Rise and Fall of Fred A. Leuchter Jr. (1999, Errol Morris) Mulan (1998, Tony Bancroft / Barry Cook) Nancy Drew (2007, Andrew Fleming) Nasu: Summer in Andalusia m (2003, Kitaro Kousaki) Network (1975, Sidney Lumet) The Night of the Hunter (1955, Charles Laughton) North by Northwest (1959, Alfred Hitchcock) Northwest Passage (1940, King Vidor) O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000, The Coens) Ocean's Eleven (2001, Steven Soderbergh) Odd Man Out (1947, Carol Reed) One, Two, Three (1961, Billy Wilder) Once Upon a Time in the West (1968, Sergio Leone) Only Yesterday (1991, Isao Takahata) Out of the Past (1946, Jacques Tourneur) Paprika (2007, Satoshi Kon) Party Girl (1958, Nicholas Ray) Patton (1970, Franklin J. Schaffner) Pinocchio (1940, Hamilton Luske / Ben Sharpsteen) Police Story (1985, Jackie Chan) Ponyo on the Cliff (2009, Hayao Miyazaki) Porco Rosso (1992, Hayao Miyazaki) The Prestige (2006, Christopher Nolan) Princess Mononoke (1999, Hayao Miyazaki) Pulp Fiction (1994, Quentin Tarantino) Pulse (2005, Kiyoshi Kurosawa) The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985, Woody Allen) Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981, Steven Spielberg) Raise the Red Lantern (1991, Yimou Zhang) Rashomon (1950, Akira Kurosawa) Rear Window (1954, Alfred Hitchcock) Rio Bravo (1959, Howard Hawks) Roger Dodger (2002, Dylan Kidd) Seven Samurai (1954, Akira Kurosawa) Shaolin Soccer (2002, Stephen Chow) Sherlock Jr. m (1924, Buster Keaton) She's the Man (2006, Andy Fickman) Sky High (2005, Mike Mitchell) Sleeper (1973, Woody Allen) Some Like It Hot (1959, Billy Wilder) Spirited Away (2002, Hayao Miyazaki) Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter... And Spring! (2003, Ki-Duk Kim) Stalag 17 (1953, Billy Wilder) Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979, Robert Wise) Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982, Nicholas Meyer) Star Trek VIII: First Contact (1997, Jonathan Frakes) Star Wars (Episode IV): A New Hope (1977, George Lucas) Star Wars (Episode V): The Empire Strikes Back (1980, Irvin Kershner) State and Main (2000, David Mamet) Steamboy (2005, Katsuhiro Ôtomo) Stray Dog (1949, Akira Kurosawa) Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991, James Cameron) Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, Jonathan Mostow) This Is Spinal Tap (1984, Rob Reiner) The Third Man (1949, Carol Reed) The 39 Steps (1935, Alfred Hitchcock) Three Colors: Red (1994, Krzysztof Kieslowski) Top Secret! (1984, ZAZ) Touch of Evil (1958, Orson Welles) Touching the Void (2004, Kevin MacDonald) Toy Story (1995, John Lasseter) Toy Story 2 (1999, John Lasseter) The Treasure of the Sierra Madre (1948, John Huston) Trouble in Paradise (1932, Ernst Lubitsch) 12 Angry Men (1957, Sidney Lumet) 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968, Stanley Kubrick) The Umbrellas of Cherbourg (1964, Jacques Demy) Unforgiven (1992, Clint Eastwood) Vertigo (1958, Alfred Hitchcock) Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005, Steve Box / Nick Park) What Time Is It There? (2002, Ming-Liang Tsai) Whisper of the Heart (1995, Yoshifumi Kondo) The Wild Bunch (1969, Sam Peckinpah) A Wind Named Amnesia (1990, Kazuo Yamazaki) X-Men (2000, Bryan Singer) X2: X-Men United (2003, Bryan Singer) The Wages of Fear (1953, Henri-Georges Clouzot) The Wizard of Oz (1939, Victor Fleming) Yojimbo (1961, Akira Kurosawa) Z (1969, Costas-Gravas) ... and those are only the ones I REALLY like! Category:Users